


Coronado Bridge

by amathela



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Coronado Bridge is where it all began.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coronado Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode _1:12 - Clash Of The Tritons._

The Coronado Bridge is where it all began.

His mother started it when she jumped, escaped it all in a way her son couldn't, in a way more final and more absolute than a scotch on the rocks and a blind eye. Logan tells himself that it wasn't about him, and he knows it's the truth, but somehow, he doesn't quite believe it.

When it all goes to hell, he wonders what she must have felt diving into the water. The thought is at once violent and peaceful - fitting - and he smiles.

The Coronado Bridge is where it all ends.


End file.
